If I could Make a Living
by Daisyangel
Summary: Gone country challenge based on the august prompt If I could Make a Living just some Emily/Morgan family fluff demily. Please R/R


"If I could make a living out of loving you I'd be a millionaire in a week or two. I'd be doing what I love and loving what I do, if I could make a living out of loving you." - **Clay Walker **(_If I Could Make a Living_)

"

August Prompt for the gone country challenge

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Derek Morgan smiled as the joyous laughter of his four-year-old daughter, Penelope Jennifer Morgan, PJ for short floated out to him. It had been a long day and he knew that both him and Emily were glad to be home. Elizabeth Prentiss looked up as the door to her daughter and son-in-laws house opened and they walked in.

"Dada!" came the excited shouts of their two-year-old son Jacob Spencer Reid as he toddled towards his father. Scooping him into his arms, Derek placed a loud smacking kiss on his son's cheek. Emily smiled as her daughter ran to her as well.

"How was your day, PJ? What did you do?" Emily asked.

"We went to the park then Grandma bought us ice cream before we camed home and watched a movie," she answered.

"Before you came home," Derek corrected gently.

"That's what I said, Daddy," she replied. The ambassador laughed at her granddaughter.

"I guess I should be going, good night everyone," Elizabeth said as she grabbed her belongings and headed out of the house closing the door behind her. Looking at the clock, Emily noted the time.

"Okay, it's time for baths then bed," Emily instructed.

"But you just got home," PJ protested as she pouted.

"Your Mommy's right, it's time for baths then bedtime stories," Derek agreed.

"No," Jake chimed in.

"I tell you what, Uncle Hotch gave us tomorrow off if you go take your baths and get into bed we'll do whatever the two of you want to do tomorrow," Derek coaxed. Smiling the kids ran off up the stairs and headed for the bathroom. Emily began to make her way upstairs but was stopped by Derek's arms around her.

"I'm so glad to be home," he whispered in her ear.

"Me to, I love you Derek," she whispered back as she kissed him.

"I love you to, Em," he replied as he returned the kiss. "C'mon, let's go before they destroy the bathroom," he said as he released her and headed for the top of the stairs.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Daddy?" came his little girls voice as she snuggled with her stuffed cat after the story he'd read her.

"What is it, Peej?" he asked softly.

"If you could do anything 'sides catch bad guys what would it be?" she asked curiously. Derek thought for a moment as he tapped his chin.

"You really wanna know?" he teased her as he tickled her.

"Yes, Daddy," she shrieked. Emily smiled as she walked in with a freshly bathed and pajama clad Jacob in her arms.

"Someone wanted to tell his dada and big sister goodnight," she said as she handed Jacob to Derek.

"'Night, little man, Dada loves you," he whispered as he kissed the babies soft hair.

"Love you to, night night, Dada," Jake replied as he gave his father a sloppy kiss. After giving his big sister a kiss Emily picked him up.

"Meet you in our room?" she whispered in her husband's ear.

"Right behind you," he replied.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Emily said as she brushed a kiss across her daughter's forehead.

"Night, Mommy. I love you," she mumbled her eyes almost closed. Once her mom had left the room, PJ lifted her head.

"You never answered my question, Daddy," she scolded gently.

"Your right I didn't you want to know what I'd most want to do if I didn't catch bad guys?" Derek confirmed. PJ nodded her brown curls bouncing.

"I'd love your mommy, and your brother, and you," he answered simply.

"But you already do that," she protested.

"Yes, but if I could make a living out of loving you guys I'd be a millionaire very quickly," Derek replied kissing her cheek. "Now no more questions, it's time for bed, night, Princess.

"Night, Daddy."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"You've been listening to country with JJ again, haven't you?" Emily questioned as he walked into their bedroom and began removing his clothes.

"What makes you say that?" he responded.

"I heard what you told PJ I recognized the line from a song," she explained.

"Well it's true I'd love to make a living out of loving you. I'd be the richest man in the world," he argued as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Yes you most certainly would," Emily agreed as she returned the kiss with equal passion.

Fin


End file.
